


Alec and the Hot Guy

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Be Nice :D, Bi Jace, Cheating, First Date, Gay Alec, Gay characters!!!, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, NO BASHING OF ANY CHARACTERS, because i mean between jace and magnus, bi magnus, dont leave mean comments :(, everything ends happy and everyone is happy, first fic, fluffy epilogue, i don't really know how to tag so bear with me pls :), it's an aesthetic thing i guess, just look at them!!!, love and friendship - Freeform, magnus and jace and alec all deserve nice things, malec and jimon are endgame!!! :D, no endgame jalec or endgame camille/magnus sorry!, one is clearly hotter, past abusive relationship (camille/magnus), so does simon, unhappy marriage (alec/jace)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alec is married, but then he meets a hot guy at the bar.Mr. Handsome is the hottest man he's ever seen, and helps him realize how unhappy his marriage is





	Alec and the Hot Guy

Alec went into the bar not expecting much. It was a boring day, and work had been boring. 

But he didn't wanna go back to his apartment. His husband would be waiting there, and he was such a buzzkill

He'd originally married him because it meant they could save a lot of money, and they were already friends. And he knew it would piss his parents off!!

But now his mom had divorced his dad and she was trying really hard to be supportive of his sexuality and his marriage.

Everyone thought they were in love, the perfect couple, the darlings of the family, but Alec was  _miserable._

How could he be happy with someone he wasn't even really attracted to?? 

So he went to the bar to drink his troubles away. He'd thought it would be just another night of drinking beer, maybe playing some pool or darts, and then go home, but when he'd ordered his drink and sat down, a man had sat down next to him.

Alec felt like he'd been sucker punched.

He was  _gorgeous._ The hottest man Alec had ever seen. His eyes were golden, he had a strong jaw and soft lips, and he was muscular as  _fuck._ Alec mentally labelled him Mr. Handsome.

Mr. Handsome grinned at him, clearly seeing the effect he had.

"Hey, pretty boy," he said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Definitely," alec said before he could stop himself, not even thinking about the fact he already had one.

"What's your name?" Mr. Handsome asked.

"Alexander. I mean, Alec." 

"Alexander," Mr. Handsome repeated. "That's a nice name. I'm Magnus." 

"Um, can I buy you a drink?" Alec blurted out.

Mr. Han- _Magnus_ laughed, and when he smiled he looked like the sun. "I thought I was buying you one," he said. 

"I... I already have one," Alec said. "Can I?"

"Sure,  _Alexander,"_ he said, and when his name was said it was like Magnus was savoring it.

Alec hadn't thought voices could be sexy, but the way Magnus purred his name made Alec want to push him against the wall and kiss him hard.

Alec ordered him a drink (a sex on the beach, per his request, which made Alec flush slightly as he imagined that scenario in vivid detail) and they sat back and began to talk.

Alec quickly lost track of time as they leapt from subject to subject: they had the same taste in books and movies, and they had many passionate discussions on them. 

They even went to the back to play pool together. Magnus hustled him a little, but Alec figured it out pretty soon. Playing against him was much more of a challenge (more so than any time he'd dragged his husband here) and it was...  _fun._

Alec hadn't smiled this much in years. It was so  _fun._

They ended up moving to a hole in the wall restaurant nearby that was still open, eating together and talking more. Magnus was fascinating and everything about him was beautiful.

Alec wished more than anything he and Jace hadn't married all those years ago. A few dates and a few years of friendship did not a convenient marriage make, even if they had saved money and gotten Alec's parents off his back.

They'd told themselves maybe they'd grow to love each other, as there was basic attraction and friendship, but over the years that just died out. They never had sex or even kissed anymore. They weren't even really friends. Alec didn't wish him harm but he didn't want him anymore.

But now he had the chance for something real. He'd met someone gorgeous and funny and someone he really clicked with and suddenly his inadequate marriage was no longer tolerable, it was a weight on his soul and he hated it. 

He wanted Magnus, he wanted this free feeling of being with someone he really could grow to love.

At the end of the night: or rather very early in the morning, Alec checked his phone and realized he'd missed a lot of texts.

IZZY: hey alec have you seen my charger (8:00 pm)

IZZY: alec where are you?? jace says you haven't been home all day and i checked your work and your not there either where are you (11:56 pm)

IZZY: also where's my charger i know oyu borrowed it last (11:58 pm)

IZZY: alec!!! (12:03 pm)

JACE: alec where are you (10:40 pm)

JACE: it's been hours you got off ages ago (10:43 pm)

JACE: fine i'm not going to wait up. get your own dinner. i'm gonna spend time with simon (10:44 pm)

Alec sighed. "I gotta get home," he said. 

"That sucks," Magnus said. "Alexander... can we see each other again?" 

Alec smiled at him, knowing it was a bad idea but unable to resist. "I'd love to," he said. "Can I kiss you?"

Magnus smiled back. "Please do," he said quietly 

Alec kissed him and it was soft and sweet. They both enjoyed the kiss for almost a minute, Alec's arms wrapping around him, before they pulled apart to breathe. 

"I really like you," Alec said. "Can I give you my phone number?"

Magnus grinned, handing him his phone. "You better call me, Alexander," he said. 

Alec very much planned to.

 

\--- line break!!!!! ----------

 

Alec got home, sighing as he hung his jacket up and took off his shoes and put his keys away.

He was quiet, not wanting to wake Jace up. 

But as he got closer to their shared bedroom, he heard noises.

He slowly pushed open the door and found two bodies in bed, moving and moaning together.

Alec blinked in surprise. "What the fuck?" he blurted out.

Jace shot up from the bed, revealing the person he was straddling. It was Simon Lewis, Izzy's ex. 

"I can explain!" was the first thing Jace said.

"Why are you freaking out, you said he was cool with it," Simon asked, confused.

"I want a divorce," Alec said before he could stop himself.

"What??" Jace and Simon said practically at the same time.

"You don't even want to try to-work this out?" Jace asked.

"No," Alec said. "We're not happy and you're fucking Simon."

"I'm sorry," Jace said. "I just... You're never home."

"I'm kind of relieved," Alec said honestly. "I'm not really mad you fucked Simon."

"I'm right here," said Simon. "For the record, he said you were fine with this."

"I am," Alec said. "But he didn't know that."

"What the fuck, Jace."

"I'm sorry, please don't leave-" Jace began pleadingly but Simon was already pulling on clothes.

"we'll talk about this later, dude," he said, "You clearly have things to work out. And telling me it was cool when it wasn't: not cool, bro."

He began to walk out.

"Don't call me bro when I've just had my dick up your ass!" Jace called after him.

Simon flipped him off over his shoulder but looked kind of amused but guilty.

Then he left and they were left staring at each other but avoiding eye contact.

"Alec, what do you mean," Jace said finally, "you're relieved?"

"I just am." Alec said. "We're not happy, haven't been for a long time. How long have you been fucking Simon?"

"Alec, do you really want a divorce?"

"How long?"

Jace sighed. "A few months," he said. "But I've-I've hooked up with a few people. In the past few years."

"Like who?" Alec asked calmly.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Im curious. Anyone I know?"

"Maia," he admitted grudgingly. "She didn't know we were married, and then she moved so I don't think she ever found out. You didn't know any of the others." 

"Huh," Alec said.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Like I said, I just... I'm more relieved," Alec said. "I want a divorce."

"Because I cheated," Jace said, and it wasnt a question.

"No," Alec said. "Because I can't live like this anymore."

"Have you cheated on me?" Jace asked.

"....."

"Alec?" he asked, growing angrier.

"You have no right to judge."

"Then neither do you, you fucking hypocrite!"

Alec whirled on him, angry as hell. "I met someone," he said. "Today. I kissed him once. Then I came home thinking about how to tell you that I wasn't happy anymore. I didn't fuck anyone."

"So sex is worse?" Jace said challengingly.

"Of course it's worse!! I had one kiss, you fucked and kissed and had relationships with multiple people, including our sister's  _ex boyfriend!"_

"I like Simon," Jace said defensively.

"I like Magnus!" Alec shot back.

"...Magnus?"

"........The guy I met at the bar today," Alec admitted. "I really like him. It's not just your cheating that made me want to leave. Being around him made me realize how unhappy I am with you. I'm sorry, it's not really your fault. This marriage was a bad idea in the first place."

"Bet you're glad we didn't have kids now," Jace said, aiming for a joking playful tone.

Alec clenched his jaw slightly. That was a sore point: he'd always wanted kids, but Jace had been firm he wouldn't do it. They'd argued a lot over it, and it was something Jace sometimes brought up when he was upset.

"Not funny," he said.

Jace put his hands up placatingly. "Okay," he said, "Sorry."

"....So. Magnus."

"Shut up," Alec said tiredly, sitting on the bed.

"Pft," Jace said, waving a hand. "Come on, we were friends once. You can tell me. Is he hot?"

"......very," Alec said. 

"Hotter than me?" Jace said.

Before Alec could answer, he said, "Just kidding, of course he isn't. I am, of course, the most handsome man on the planet." 

He said it in the half-joking tone of someone who was joking to cheer someone else up, but also half-believed it.

"Sorry," Alec laughed, "that crown has been stolen from you. He was stone cold, drop dead gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. You should have seen him."

"What was he like?" 

"Really funny, and sweet. He liked the same books I do and had some fascinating opinions on Shakespeare. We talked about a Midsummers Night Dream for almost an hour."

"A literature nerd like you?"

"More like a genius," Alec sighed, sounding slightly love struck.

"Sounds like you really like him."

"I do," Alec said softly. "We just clicked."

"....good for you."

He didn't sound bitter, just kind of resigned and nostalgic. He was almost smiling.

"what about Simon?" Alec asked. "How did that happen?"

"I dunno," Jace said. "He's nerdy and cute. It was sort of a comfort thing at first, I was frustrated and annoyed at you and he's cute and familiar, but then i guess.... i dont know, i really like him."

"We should get a divorce," Alec said again, voice soft. "You can go apologize to Simon. Bring him flowers, work everything out. And I can get a date with Magnus."

"You gonna make me best man at the wedding?"

"Only if you make me the best man at yours."

"Oh man, imagine how the guests will look at us."

"It would be pretty funny," Alec admitted.

"Maybe we can be friends again," Jace said. "Proper ones."

"Maybe," Alec said. 

"...Wanna have sex one last time? For old time's sake? Last sex as a married man?"

Alec hit him with a pillow. "No, dumbass, you've got Simon."

".....Are you telling me not to cheat on my boyfriend... with my husband?"

"Yes."

"Ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous. Look, I'm... I'm gonna sleep in the guest room. Tomorrow we can sort out looking for a divorce lawyer and splitting up our property and shit."

Jace shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "I'm keeping the apartment, though."

 

"Fine with me," Alec said honestly. "I'm keeping all my books."

"As if I'd want them. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah."

 

\---- line break !!! --- - -- 

 

It was only a few days later when Magnus finally texted.

He and Jace had already filed the papers, although it wasn't ready, and Alec was in the process of moving out. He was staying with Izzy for a while, but he had a few apartments that he had his eye on.

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey, Alexander. It's me, Magnus ;) (11:30 am) 

ALEC: hey! glad to hear from you (11:32 am)

MR. HANDSOME: Just curious, but what did you put me in your phone as? (11:34 am)

ALEC: ....magnus (11:34 am)

MR. HANDSOME: I'm going to add seven sparkle emojis to that when we see each other next (11:35 am)

ALEC: when will we see each other next? (11:36 am)

MR. HANDSOME: How about... for lunch? Wanna meet up? (11:36 am)

ALEC: that sounds amazing! where do you wanna meet me up? (11:38 am)

MR. HANDSOME: At the bar where we met. I know a place we can go from there. Sound good? (11:40 am)

ALEC: i can't wait :) (11:41 am) 

 

Alec smiled at his phone, and quickly got ready.

He drove to the bar.

He walked in and there was Magnus at a seat near the entrance, looking beautiful as always. His golden eyes were soft and warm, his hair was artfully tousled and tipped with gold dye, and he was wearing a dark red shirt that hugged his biceps.

He looked up and saw Alec. "Alec!" he called, lighting up.

"Magnus," Alec greeted, sliding into the seat next to him. "You look... gorgeous..."

"You too!" Magnus said. "Okay, so, do you like Ethopian food?"

"Love it, actually," Alec said, surprised. He rarely got it, though, because Jace had never liked it. 

"Great," Magnus said happily. "I know an excellent Ethopian place nearby."

THey made their way out together, talking and laughing. 

By the time they made it to a table in the restaurant, Alec felt like he was already half in love with Magnus. That was ridiculous and he knew it, but he felt like he'd known Magnus his whole life. 

At the table, once they ordered their food, Alec knew he had to confess something.

"Magnus, can I tell you something?" he asked.

It was only their second datea nd he didn't want to scare him off, but he couldn't stand not saying anything. He had to be honest.

"Of course," Magnus said softly, putting a hand over his on the table and squeezing gently.

"I'm technically married," Alec blurted out.

Magnus's hand jerked back like he was burnt. "You're  _what?"_

"We're getting divorced," he said quickly. "We're separated. We've been unhappy for ages. But technically I'm married. So. If that... freaks you out..."

Magnus looked relieved. "No, not at all," he said. "I more than anyone understand unhappy marriages. But I just--I can't condone cheating, especially on someone you love and promised to be faithful to."

"Can I ask why?" Alec asked softly.

Magnus smiled sadly. "I was married once. Her name was Camille. She was beautiful and smart and I loved her. But she never loved me. She married me for my success and then she used me."

"That's awful..."

Magnus gave a half-hearted shrug. "She cheated on me. I should have seen it coming-our marriage had been getting...... increasingly unpleasant. She was always angry and distant. But when I found her with another man I was still heartbroken."

Alec felt... guilty.

"I'm sorry, this is such a downer for lunch," Magnus said, trying to cover his discomfort with a smile. "And-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to compare the two situations. It's not like you're like her. Being separated is completely different than what she did."

"When we first met, we weren't technically separated yet." Alec blurted out.

"...What?"

"I'm sorry," Alec said, rushed and desperate. "I just-I didn't mean to. We haven't been happy together in a long time and we only married to piss off our parents and save some money because we were dumb teenagers who thought it would be a good idea. Then I met you and you were so perfect and I told myself we could just be friends but then I couldn't stop myself from kissing you and then I got home, and Jace was fucking Simon anyway, and we agreed to get a divorce and now he's dating Simon and I'm... hopefully still dating you??"

The whole story came out in a sudden tide. Alec couldn't bare to build their relationship on lies, but he hoped more than anything that he wouldnt lose Magnus because of it.

"....I see," Magnus said. He looked kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Alec said again.

"...It's okay," Magnus said finally. "You... told me. And you said your husband... Chase? Was also with someone else."

He didn't say anything for a while. Neither of them did.

THe food arrived. Neither of them touched it.

And then Magnus said: "I don't know how to feel."

"I understand if you never wanna see me again..."

"No," Magnus said, "I-I really like you. A lot. I don't WANT to never see you again... but I don't know... I might need space..."

"I understand," Alec said again, hope blossoming in his chest. "Do you... do you want me to leave?" 

"......No," Magnus said. "No, I don't think so. But... we're going to have to go slow, okay? Very slow."

Alec nodded. "Of course," He said. 

"I don't.... I understand why you did what you did, but I'm just... I guess I'm just afraid of getting into relationship like that one again," he said. "So...slow."

"As slow as you like," Alec agreed. "I really like you. I want to make this work." 

"Me too," Magnus said, smiling shyly. 

"Maybe we should start with... eating our food?" 

Magnus grinned. "I think you'll like it," he said.

 

\--- line break!!! --- 

 

EPILOGUE

(sory i'm not great at endings so i just tried ot write a summary of their little happy ever after!!! enjoy owo) 

 

 

Many years later, Jace and Alec were properly divorced. They still talked sometimes, but Jace was happier with Simon and Alec was much happier with Magnus.

THey were happy to call each other ex-husbands.

As for Magnus and Alec, they were happy to call each other boyfriends.

They did take it slow: but over time, Magnus fell deeply in love with Alec, and Alec with him.

It started about a year in, when they had sex for the first time, and Alec made love to his boyfriend and Magnus found himself opening up again.

They grew closer and closer, sharing stories about each other and meeting each others' friends. Magnus and Jace even met, and managed to get along reasonably well.

They talked more about Alec's ex and their marriage, as well as Camille.

Simon and Jace's wedding came surprisingly early: and everyoene else sure was surprised by that, especially when Alec was the best man and his speech was scathing but fond and not cruel. Magnus was his date to the wedding, and to Alec's shock, Alec's family loved him (especially Izzy).

He and Jace had grown, and while they would never be the best friends they'd once been, and there would always be something weird between them, they were over it enough that they were friends again. There was no resentment, only lingering fondness and annoyance. 

After a few years, Magnus and Alec moved in together.

It was the perfect domestic life! They went to bed together and woke up spooning, they made breakfast together and in the evenings they'd often dance to old records or watch movies together on the couch.

Alec was a lot happier than he'd been in years. Being with Magnus was heavenly: kissing him, talking to him, making love to him... it was all so wonderful!! 

And then came the day he realized he wanted to marry him.

It was crazy. He never thought he'd want marriage, especially after the disaster of his first one. 

And he'd never proposed before, either. 

But Magnus was so wonderful... he wasn't perfect. He snored, and he snorted when he giggled and drooled in his sleep. He could be insufferable when he was sick, and he used too many emojis sometimes. But Alec loved him, and all of his flaws. He loved spending time with him, he just genuinely enjoyed being around him in a way that he just hadn't had with Jace.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. 

So he took him back to that hole-in-the-wall restaurant near the bar, where they'd first kissed.

And he told Magnus how much he loved him and how wonderful and silly he was, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Until Magnus was crying and his hands were clasped over his smiling lips, and Alec was on one knee.

The wedding was beautiful. 

Jace was the best man, and one of Magnus's friends, Catarina, was the maid of honor.

(And if they went home and consummated their marriage all over the apartment, who needed to know?)

A few years of marital bliss later, and they decided to adopt kids.  They had both always wanted to be dads, and they decided together they were ready. And they made excellent fathers.

They raised their kids well, and grew to a ripe old age together, and had many grandkids.

They never did fall out of love, and they always had a big family and lots of friends around them (including Simon and Jace who also had a long and happy marriage).... 

and everyone lived happily ever after!!  

 

the end :)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ive seen alot of fics like this where one memvber of the otp is married but not for lovey reasons and then they meet their REAL true love and it's all neatly tied up because neither of the married people love each other so i wanted to try it!! malec is my ultimate otp and jace made sense as the hubby because he and alec are often shipped and mistaken for a couple and stuff plus jace is kind of hot (although again sorry magnus is the obvious hotter one haha) so it works!! also jimon is so cute and snarky together!!  
> sorry the epilogue is kind of thrown together i didn't know how to finish but i wanted you guys to know they're all happy together!!! <# <3 <3


End file.
